Oh Death
by Ladybug The Mime
Summary: His name is the Sufferer and his end his here


When's the last time since I updated a Homestuck fanfic? I'll answer that! Far too long! My Homestuck stories are always so popular, so I might as well write something new!

My recent obsession in Homestuck is the ancestors. They're all so badass and filled with epicness. My favorite ancestor is the Dolorosa (even though Kanaya isn't my favorite troll out of the group). She so beautiful and her relationship with the Sufferer is wonderful! I dedicate this fanfic to them.

The song in this fanfic is AWESOME! I suggest you all listen to it! It will send chills down you human spines. Apparently, the song originated, like, 200 years ago during the time of slavery in the US and I thought the mood fit the Dolorosa, the Psiioniic, and the Disciple really well. This time period is sort of an AU…so don't get mad at me if I got stuff wrong…

That's all from me! Story!  
>Song: Oh Death by: Jen Titus<p>

* * *

><p>The cell the three followers presided in was small, cold and dark. From beyond the stone walls of the jail, they heard the moans of the innocent, the bickering of unfriendly inmates and the rambling and the cried of madmen. It was truly a sickening place to spend the days. They were given nothing as the waited in the cell. No food, no water, no life. The guards hoped it would weaken this three Followers spirits and drain them of all life them until they begged and cried like the other prisoners, but nothing changed.<p>

There were no signs of a dampened spirit or a raised spirit, they grey faces were always solemn and quiet. They rarely spoke, not to the guard and not to each other. But in those three Followers, their minds buzzed with thought. A dear lover worried for the days to come and what would happen to her true love, a true, loyal friend cursed the Highbloods with all of his heart and a distressed mother felt her heart ache and break with every passing day. Finally, on the day the three would be released, one of the finally spoke.

"Today's the day." said the Psiioniic in a deep, emotionless voice. The beautiful troll next to him trembled.

"N-no…no! It can't be…" begged the Disciple. The Psiioniic peered out the tiny window of the cell. Far on the horizon, he could see people gathering at the Highblood's castle. Crowds and crowds of trolls to watch the massacre of a good troll.

"I'm pretty sure…there are trolls gathering." The Psiioniic said looking away from the window. The Disciple began to cry, green tears dripping from her eyes. The mothering, beautiful troll next to her wrapped her arms around the crying troll.

"There, there dear. There's no need to cry…we're all just as scared as you are…" consoled the Dolorosa. Scared was such a small word, but terrified was just as small. There were no words to describe how afraid the Dolorosa was for her son today. From down the hall of the jail, the sound of stomping boots echoed on the stones. The door to the Follower's cell flung up, a large guard stood in the entrance.

"Time to go, low bloods…" he snapped. Without a word, the three trolls filed out of the room and out of the jail. Once they got outside, shackles were place on their wrists and ankles.

"You'll be chained together to make sure you don't run off!" snapped the guard. The cold iron felt terrible on their skin, a weight to their freedom. A guard shoved the Dolorosa to get her to move, nearly knocking her to the guard.

"Move it, low bloods! If you don't hurry, you'll miss the execution!" the guard sneered with a slight chuckle in his throat. The Psiioniic was the first in the line of the shackled trolls, once he began to walk; the two female trolls had no choice but to follow. A guard escorted them, again just to make sure they didn't get away.

Like always, none of the trolls spoke for the entire journey. They never spoke around the guard in fear of saying something wrong and being punished for it. They dragged their feet through the volcanic earth around them, trying to keep up with the pace of the guards. The Dolorosa felt her jade blood dripping down her ankles from the shackles, they pained her body.

Not even half way to a castle, the three trolls and the guard passed through a deep valley, volcanic dark rocked lined the three trolls as the staggered from the shackles. As they walked, the sound of a low hum filled the echoing valley. It didn't sound like the hum of a monster, but the hum of a troll's voice. The Dolorosa picked up on the tone of the humming a recognized it as the Psiioniic's humming. His deep vibrating hums filled the valley and echoed, making it sound like many other trolls sang with him. He paused for a moment, letting the echoes fade but as they faded, the Dolorosa felt the sorrows in her heart erupting in her, dying to escape.

Dolorosa: _O~Oh Death_

_O~Oh Dea~A~ath… _

_O~Oh Death…_

She didn't know where she heard these words before; they just came from her numb, broken heart.  
>Dolorosa: <em>Won't you spare me over til another~ year~…<em>

The Psiioniic hummed in his deep melodic tone. The Disciple joined in with the Psiioniic's humming, singing as deeply as she could. The result was perfect harmony in the troll's voices.

Dolorosa: _But what is this, that I can't~ see~  
>with ice cold hands~ taking hold of me~…<em>

The guard didn't seem to mind as the trolls sang, he didn't tell them to stop or tell them to be quiet. The Psiioniic and The Disciple hummed again, the same sorrow filled tune they sang before.

Dolorosa: _When God is gone and the Devil takes hold~  
>who will have mercy on your soul~?<em>

Disciple: _O~oh Death~…_

The sweet voice of the Disciple adding her sorrows to the lyrics the Dolorosa sang added beauty to their song. Her voice echoed like there was two of her, one standing on the other side of the valley, one shackled and broken. The hums of the Psiioniic, the hums of the Disciple and the chanting "_O~oh death~…_" of Dolorosa was heard by a trolls standing high on the walls at the end of the valley. The Summoner watched the three trolls and they dragged themselves through the valley, singing of the sorrows and their dread.

"My fellow low bloods…I know how you feel…" moaned the Summoner. Even through he was trusted by the Highbloods, he was still one of the low bloods. He knew that they felt pain, great pain that the Summoner did not feel himself, but he wished he did. Then maybe he wouldn't feel like he was special, even though he was a low blood. The wind caught The Summoner's wings and he took flight to the castle, joining the rest of the trolls on this somber day.

The Followers left the valley, finally, and the castle was in sight. The Dolorosa felt her heart weld up with anger at the Highblood, an anger for their bitter, judgmental ways. She beckoned her lyrics with emotion and beauty, channeling her anger into her voice.

Dolorosa: _No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold!  
>Nothing satisfies me but~ your soul~!<em>

Disciple: _O~oh Death~…_

They dragged pasted an old tree, were a lovely young troll hung. Neophyte Redglare hung for injustice and a mistake, a strange death for a troll who stood for only justice and truth. That damn Mindfang would pay for everything she had done.

Dolorosa: _Well I am Death, none can excel~  
>I'll open the door to heaven or~ hell~.<em>

Meanwhile in a manor of a hill, the Handmaid looked out the window. She saw the castle in the distance and heard the dark hums and chants of the three trolls.

"My Handmaid? What are you looking at?" called Lord English from the den. The Handmaid paused and looked away from the window.

"I heard something, sir. A song…" The Handmaid said in her small, whispery voice. Lord English laughed.

"Come away from the window, my dear. I'm sure what you heard was nothing." he said. The Handmaid nodded and closed the window.  
>"Yes sir…"<p>

Dolorosa: _O~oh Death~, O~oh Death~…_

Finally they made it to the palace square, still humming and their voices echoes in the dark, newly forming earth.

"Alright you three! Enough! Get to the front! You three get to the front, you get the best seats in the square!" snapped the guards. He shoved them to the front, the three tried not to stumble over shackles. The Dolorosa heard boos and hisses around her, probably for the fact that they were low bloods and were shunned by everyone and everything. Where they reached the front of the crowd, they witnessed a sight so terrible, so mangled that it would haunt the Dolorosa's thought for years after this day.

The Sufferer hung from his wrist in bronze cuffs, his naked, well sculpted body beaten and bruised. His mutant blood beaded down his grey skin and glowed brightly for all to see. He didn't look up at the trolls who booed him, who hissed at him, who called him names and ridiculed him. The Sufferer kept his head down, but the Dolorosa could see him gritting his bloodstained teeth in anger.

"And last words before you died, Sufferer!" beckoned Dualscar from above. The Dolorosa followed his voice and looked up, seeing Dualscar perched in his throne along with that slutty bitch Mindfang sitting seductively on the edge. Next to Dualscar was The Condesce, seated in her throne blanketed by her luxurious hair. Speaking of luxurious hair, the troll seated next to the Condesce struck a weak core in the Dolorosa's heart. The cruelest and nastiest of all the Highbloods, The Grand Highblood sat tall in his throne acting as the superior being he so clearly was. He looked stern and emotionless as he looked to the tortured troll handing on a rock.

His face sickened the Dolorosa. The Sufferer paused after Dualscar spoke, until finally the troll raised his head. The Sufferer's face was damp and bloody, but the Dolorosa thought his blood looked so beautiful. She always loved her baby's blood, she thought it was wonderful. But to see him like this, to see him shamed for the color of his blood and for what believed in his mutant colored heart, it was humiliating even for the Dolorosa.

"This is pointless! If he's not going to speak, then prepare the…" Mindfang began.

"No!" cried a voice. The crowd turned to the sound of the voice, coming from the impaired, tired Sufferer. He looked to the crowd with eyes so intense; the Dolorosa had never seen such eyes on her baby.

Finally he spoke…

The words he crafted, the words he twisted into a intelligent speech were words that none of the Followers had ever heard. the Sufferer's words told of peace and love and blood being blood, truer words had never been spoken. The Dolorosa listened to her sons words as he spoke; she never knew he was such a passionate speaker. She remember when she was teaching the Sufferer to speak as a grub, she remember when all he could say was "Mama" or "No!". He was such a beautiful grub, no matter the color of his blood. If it wasn't for the Dolorosa, he would not be the troll he was today.

The Dolorosa wanted to cry listening to her sons words, she knew these would be his last words on earth. But his words were spoken with such power and such emotion, just like the Dolorosa's song, she knew that the Sufferer's words would hold onto trolls hearts for as long as they lived and long after his early death. Clearly, the Highbloods grew bored with the Sufferer's words and the STRONG, mighty Darkleer readier his blue arrow. His long fingers gripped the bow tightly and readier to fire. The arrows whizzed through the air, aiming straight for the Sufferer's peaceful, caring heart. Once the arrow struck the troll's skin, his voice stopped. He hung there is shock and sudden pain for a moment, until the Sufferer's body fell limp and motionless. For a moment, the crowd remained silent, rendering the events. Whether they wanted to believe it or not, the Sufferer was dead.

The crowd cried and cheered with triumph, but not for the Followers. The Disciple cried out in agony and fell to her knees, crying with all of her heart and screaming with agony. The Psiioniic was infuriated with pure, raw anger.

"IS THIS JUSTICE? IS? THIS? JUSTICE?" he cried to the crowd. No one heard him, no matter how loud the troll was yelling. Tears rolled down the Dolorosa's cheeks, her son was gone and for what cause? For being a troll of peace and believing in unity? The Psiioniic was right, is this even justice? The Dolorosa looked back to the Highbloods. Mindfang and Dualscar were laughing cruelly, Darkleer stood tall and proud, as if he had done something right and worth wild. The Condesce smiled sickly to herself, a smile ridden with corruption and hatred.

As for the Grand Highblood, he sat in his throne, his make-up ridden face stone cold and emotionless as it was before the death of the Sufferer. The Dolorosa looked directly at him, she looked directly at him with jade tear filled eyes. She hoped he saw her eyes, she hoped he saw what pain he was causing for her and for what cause? The Dolorosa cursed The Grand Highblood in her mind, claiming how one day he will pay for this. No matter how much he wanted to run. He will pay. Not just the Grand Highblood, but all of those arrogant, superficial Highbloods would pay.

The Dolorosa looked away from the Highbloods, there was too much shame in there appearances to the Dolorosa's eyes. She looked to the dark sky, her eyes still dripping with her jade tears. She cried to the sky her heart heavy song, her voice trembled as she sang.

_My name is Death and the end is here~..._

* * *

><p>The end!<p>

Okay, let me explain some stuff! When The Sufferer is reciting his final words, I was referencing a video called "The Sufferer's Final Sermon". His voice gives me chills and his words are so powerful! Here's the link to this epic video! (Just remove the spaces…)

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 0 q l f e X n I x n 4

I guess that's all I have to say! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
